


Desire Omake: DenCan

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, French Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Spell, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few nights ago, a spell of Arthur's accidentally targeted Matthew with magically induced sexsomnia, his husband Denmark is the next unexpected target of his escapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Omake: DenCan

Matthew struggled to make his way to his newly assigned room with deep anxiety, with every night since the rough beginning of the conference his body became more and more heated with no recollection of his actions. Alfred didn't manage to convince Ludwig to assign them in the same room but the thought was slowly escaping him with every step. His breathing was becoming heavier, sheens of sweat forming on his temple, vision hazy from the satyr curse, and it didn't help that he still had no remote clue what's causing the urges, nonetheless confused of who to turn for aid.

'Why...am I…like this' he thought wearingly. 'These urges…are unnatural, this is not me'

He remembered earlier in the meeting where he noticed Ivan, Lukas, and Gilbert had been giving him odd looks… knowing, leering, perverse looks. He recalled Ivan sending a sickeningly sweet smile his way while emitting his menacing aura. When he turned away, he found Lukas and Gilbert sitting together; Lukas slipped a dark smirk on his usually stoned face while Gilbert grinned like a maniac and gave a wink. He usually didn't get this type of attention since he was often overlooked, but now that he's receiving it, all he wanted was to be invisible to everyone aside from his family.

His breath was labored from the still growing, unbearable warmth around his vital regions, causing him to loosen his dress shirt and tie to help bring more air into his lungs. All he could think about was the next release of his physical high and quickly made his way and knocked on the door of his new room, licking his dry lips in mild anticipation. Once the door was even slightly ajar, Matthew seized the handle, snapped it open, seized the nation's head for a heated kiss and shut the door in quick succession.

'No, not again!' All rational, composed thoughts left him after.

All the rooms of the hotel the nations stayed in were newly redecorated and refurbished before the conference to have their own unique style. The Canadian's room was a slick, European contemporary style of possible Swedish or Dutch influence. But the room's grandeur was far from Matthew's mind; his thoughts wandered more to being mounted like some bitch in heat.

Matthew's eyes shed a primal glow before he closed them to take in the sensation of the mysterious nation's tongue, eagerly rubbing against said nation. Whomever Matthew was kissing seemed familiar to him, his tall, muscular frame was tense, mouth having a mild tang of beer or some other alcohol, and the scent…the scent on him had a subtle, attractive earthiness Matthew knew from a dear lover. The other nation forced them to part much to Matthew's protest.

Heavy pants escaped the nation's lips as he held Matthew back at arm's length with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Mattie? Mit kæreste, why are you like this?" Matthew practically glowed in eagerness of the familiar voice; only one nation he knew called him that. [1]

"Mathias" he uttered lustfully.

The Canadian looked to his Scandinavian husband of pure wanton and squirmed to have another kiss, but the Dane's grip on his shoulders were too solid, so he was unable to slip away. His breathing became labored from the lack of stimulation and sent Mathias a longing look.

"P-Please Mathias, I-I need you to release this ache" he begged.

The Dane tensed at the call, in all of their time as a married couple he never imagined Matthew sounding so...needy. Usually, he was the one who initiated the advancement and when Matthew did agree, he was more or less docile with the aspect, not that the younger nation didn't have moments of eagerness. But now in the Dane's treacherous mind; it only made it more difficult not to give in to the intimate recollections.

His features soften in concern and sighed, "Mattie, I'll let you go once you answer me this." Even in Matthew's sexually frustrated condition, he tried to focus on his husband's voice and keep control of himself; he couldn't help but nod to his request.

"Matthew, tell me, are you sick?" Mathias almost whispered. From the start of their political marriage he knew that Matthew went through two mild recessions before the current global one, his demeanor was sicklier at those times and he thought his current behavior was caused by another downturn. If his wife was sick, he planned to take care of him for the rest of the conference if necessary; he was not the overly stubborn, oblivious nation he acted like in public, he was seriously concerned for his love.

The younger nation looked to his husband in confusion and shook his head. "I-I'm not sick, please...I just need you" he kept his begging and panted, almost enticing the Dane to let him go but Mathias still focused softly on the Canadian, he was still skeptical of this but his wife's needy whines was wearing him down.

Matthew's eyes shone in a sad gleam and appeased the rejection with a bold whim, "You promised to let me go... mon cher époux, mon amour, s'il vous plaît ... laissez-nous le plaisir de l'autre." the French endearment caught Mathias off guard, his grip on his wife's shoulder loosened enough for Matthew to escape and crashed his lips onto his Danish lover's in desperate force. [2]

Mathias widened his eyes at the sudden action but only to throw caution in the wind and kissed back with his own wanton fervor. He quickly threw away Matthew's loosened tie and slipped off his stiflingly heavy suit jacket as well as practically ripping the dress shirt off the button hooks without a flinch or effort. Matthew helped by undoing his belt, easily slipping down his pants and underwear before walked out of the pool on his feet, removing his loosed shoes in the process. He aversely pulled away from the kiss, hearing Mathias grunt from the loss of contact.

"L-let me help with you" Matthew slipped his hands under his husband's plain shirt and took it off placing a light kiss on his husband's chest, following the pair of boxer shorts in eager haste, throwing it aside. A sweet smile curved on his lips as he grasped the Dane's stiffening cock, stroking it, "you know the sight of…"Copenhagen" still makes me salivate" he mentioned in a rather sweet tone.

The sensitive organ lightly twitched in Matthew's hand following a muttered "fuck" from his Mathias, he took the reaction as a cue as he lapped and swirled his pinkish tongue around the slit taking in a few drops of pre-cum that seeped. He let the flexible muscle wander down the underside of the shaft to lick its way up back to the tip. He lightly gripped on Mathias' hip to steady himself; slowly and surely, he eased the thick cock into his mouth and already relaxed throat; leisurely, he opt a growing, speeding rhythm without sacrificing the strength of his suck.

Fellatio was something he was rather well versed with, it being an awkward expectation with being one of France's favorite colonies. Before, he was rather embarrassed of following up with his papa trying to meddle with his sex life when the news of his political and personal engagement with Denmark reached the Frenchman; but now he was glad that he listened and practiced up on the his former caretaker's advices with his husband. Mathias just made him more at ease with anything.

Mathias ran a hand through his wife's hair with a pleased sigh "Fuck Mattie, your mouth is hot" he growled.

A pleased hum sounded from Matthew as he kept his pace. The secondary motions of the Scandinavian's meeting thrusts just harbored more fire in his nether regions, more so a spark of animal passion that will meld their night. The blowjob stretched on for a while until a miss-stepped thrust alarmed Matthew his love was close; he promptly made the deepest, hardest sucks he could before he withdrew to stroke the cock to a well needed release. Mathias moaned loudly as his cum flowed on in spurts to land on the flat of Matthew's tongue, some off shot on his upper and corner lip to leak on to his jowl. Matthew's hazy features met with his Mathias', alight with mischief when he stuck his tongue out to show the cum he managed to gather, the whitish fluid flowed down to mix with his saliva as he casually swallowed and smiled.

Mathias motioned his index and middle finger to a "come hither" gesture for his wife to be up, he gladly complied; the Dane used the same fingers to wipe the stray cum drops from the Canadian's face of which Matthew only took said fingers to lap up the fluid.

"Du er bare så smuk, du ved, at min kærlighed?" Mathias fawned, his voice thick. [3]

Matthew let out a lusty chuckle, "et vous êtes très beau, mon mari." He reached down to hold the Dane's cock "and I feel you're still virile for me" [4]

With that, another haze of lust clouded both of their minds with separate drive as Mathias pressed his wife close to him for a heated kiss. Matthew's of a sin driven curse and his husband's a drive of a rough, loving dominance. In the Dane's mind, Matthew was his to keep, the one he would be willing to give his heart to without it being stomped on and abandoned to wither, the one who will keep him in-check and emotionally stable, and the one he wanted to tell will never be ignored and forgotten, his wife was every means his equal.

But now, the kiss between them was a mere glimpse of their dark passion, Mathias wanted to have Matthew moan under his touch, cry to the brink of rapture as he thrusts into him, spilling more of their essence in and onto each other over the high. To this, he started to recall knew how beautiful his wife was when they were in-tuned with lovemaking, knowing how his Matthew being so warm to hold, accommodating to his sexual needs over his own at times, and even innocent to an adorable fault however many intimate moments they were in together. Seeing how serious and assertive his Matthew was about fornication made him curious and still painfully aroused for more. He broke the kiss and pinned Matthew to the wall, staring almost feral like.

"Matthew," the Dane growled huskily "why don't we blow off more steam in the shower?"

The Canadian stared into his love's handsome face with hazy excitement, "Lets."

**Author's Note:**

> (Rough) Translation:
> 
> [1] Mit kæreste - My dearest (Danish)
> 
> [2] Mon cher époux, mon amour, s'il vous plaît ... laissez-nous le plaisir de l'autre - my dear husband, my love, please...let us pleasure each other (French)
> 
> [3] Du er bare så smuk, du ved, at min kærlighed? - You are just so beautiful, you know that my love? (Danish)
> 
> [4] Et vous êtes très beau, mon mari - And you are very handsome, my husband. (French)


End file.
